


「Rely on Me!」

by great_ben_810



Series: SwitcheS [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Akko x DianaEstablished relationship
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, diakko - Relationship
Series: SwitcheS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	「Rely on Me!」

Diana Cavendish is reliable.

Incredibly reliable.

Like that time she revived the Jennifer Memorial Tree, when she organized the Samhain Festival, her first time with Akko, or when she saved Luna Nova from its financial crisis, and that time when she–

Hm?

One of those wasn’t like the others?

Really? I think it’s just your imagination.

“Her first time with Akko” is an oddity?

Well, at a glance it may seem out of place, but that example actually shows that Diana Cavendish is incredibly reliable!

On their first time, which was two weeks ago, Akko tried to take the lead but she panicked and was a blubbering mess that Diana calmly took over and reduced Akko into a different meaning of blubbering mess…

While both were happy on how their first time turned out, Akko did worry about one thing.

She already relies on Diana Cavendish for academic studies, so for Akko to rely on Diana on _that_ aspect of their relationship as well…it made her worry that she relied too much—no, too _dependent_ —on Diana.

Akko was worried that their relationship went one-way: Diana always giving while Akko always taking. A successful relationship goes both directions, so Akko wanted to return something to Diana. Academics is out of the question; that’ll do more harm than good. This leaves one thing for Akko to give to Diana, which is, you know, _physical_.

There shouldn’t be anything to be embarrassed about. Akko and Diana have kissed and did _that already_ , so it shouldn’t be hard to ask Diana to do it again…yet, two weeks have already passed while Akko was struggling with how to invite Diana to bed.

But, tonight will be different!

Akko had suggested a sleepover at Diana’s room (and begged Hannah and Barbara to sleep in other rooms).

Right now, the two were idly sitting on the couch side by side and drinking tea…Well, at least, Diana was enjoying her cup of tea. Akko, on the other hand, was stiff as a statue.

A sigh and the clatter of a tea plate on the table interrupted the silence between them.

“Akko, what is it?”

“whA, ehem, what’s what?”

Akko intended to be calm, but the hiccup in her voice betrayed her.

“You’ve been acting weird…and restless. Is there something on your mind?”

Oh, how happy Akko was! Someone she loved noticed these little changes in her behavior and was seriously worried about her! But, how should she go about and say what’s on her mind to Diana? She couldn’t possibly say, “let’s have sex tonight?” Really romantic.

“Erm, it’s not that important…”

“It didn’t look like something trivial was bothering you.”

(Duh, it’s important to _me_!)

“Um, it’s really not that serious…”

“Well, there must be something that I could do for you.”

“I mean, yeah, it’s something that I can ask only you…actually, I wouldn’t want to ask anyone else.”

“Then there’s nothing more to say. Akko, how can I help you?”

A deep breath.

“I…-nt to make…you -night…”

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Could you say it again?”

“I WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU TONIGHT!”

A deadly silence.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

## “ **EXCUSE ME!?!** ”

* * *

It took some immense willpower and the magic of a miracle, but Akko was finally able to get Diana to, you know, do the thing.

“Must we be in this… _position_?”

A rare sign of hesitance from _The_ Diana Cavendish, but it was understandable since this was a rare sight indeed.

Diana and Akko were seeing eye-to-eye. Well, almost eye-to-eye. That 9 centimeter difference in height is a bit too much even with Diana sitting on Akko’s lap. And, of course, they were facing towards each other, so it’s only natural that they will be looking eye-to-eye had both of them not been embarrassed by their closeness. Of course, facing towards each other.

“I’m doing this only because it’s you, Akko, understand?”

Sensing a little bit of nervousness from an usually confident witch, Akko placed her eyes on Diana while her fingers brushed Diana’s warm cheeks.

With Diana’s eyes closed, all that was left was to kiss her but…Akko is a genius at breaking the mood.

“Could you take your clothes off?”

“………pardon?”

“I mean, I could take them off for you, but in this position it’s kinda hard? And I think it’ll be important to do this now when you think about what’ll happen later on and su-mph!”

“I WILL! Just stop talking!”

Diana’s comfortable weight quickly left Akko’s lap and then quickly returned back without the weight of a skirt.

“Um. What about your underwear?”

“Hmph! You think about it!”

Quite a mighty pout on her bashful face, but this worked in Akko’s favor since Diana’s jutting lips were easier to kiss—although she wished that she could have been more romantic…as long as she could make Diana forget about the leading events by pleasing her, things should work out. And things _always_ worked out for Akko.

“Diana, can I touch you?”

“mn, don’t ask me everything…”

Akko thinks that Diana really needs to work on her honesty more but this side of her could be adorable sometimes.

With her left hand supporting Diana’s hip, Akko’s right slowly made its way upwards to her breasts. Even through the blazer and button-up shirt, Akko could feel the softness of Diana.

Addicting…hmm,a bit too much of a dangerous nuance. Captivating? Close. Oh. That’s the word.

 _Diana’s breasts are bewitching._ And Akko couldn’t stop her hands from being bewitched by them, especially by two peaks through the blazer.

Softly push and Akko elicited a twitch from Diana.

Fumble with the buttons and Akko could feel her shiver.

Now, all of Akko’s senses were bewitched by Diana.

Her warm tongue thoroughly tasting Diana.

Her ears sensitive to every small gasp and breath that escapes.

  
“Akko…”

“Hm?”

Was she too rough? Is she angry? She should stop touching her, right?

And just when Akko’s hand left, Diana redirected her downwards—technically, Diana pushed Akko’s hand against her, you know, underwear.

“here too…”

Even through the fabric of her underwear, which was silk by the way, Akko could feel Diana’s warmth

Three fingers—her index finger, middle finger, and ring finger—gently touched the silk, and Akko could feel Diana tighten.

A little force upwards with her middle finger and a different sensation of warmth.

 _Fountain of Polaris_. Well, it can’t be a fountain because that has water go up, so maybe _Waterfall_ of Polaris? Too much water… _Stream_. Stream of Polaris. That’s what Akko found.

“Diana, you’re we-“

“Don’t you dare say it”

Not wanting to make Diana stand up again, Akko slid her fingers to the source of the stream.

“Akko!”

For some reason, at that moment, Akko thought back to the Samhain Festival. While Diana summoning a unicorn was impressive, she was reminded of the last sacrificial event. And how Akko faced Vajarois…how she was swallowed by her…

“You’re wet.”

“I said don’t say- mnh!”

Akko middle finger easily slipped in.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Should she slip her finger out? But when she tried to pull out, Diana made the same sound when her finger slid in…

“Does it hurt? Are you okay?”

“It doesn’t hurt, but, I’m not okay…”

Panic. Absolute panic.

If she’s not okay, then Akko must change the situation, which is her finger swallowed in Diana.

“Wai-stop! D-don’t move your finger too quickly.”

Now what is that supposed to mean? What exactly does Diana want her to do?

“I…I’m saying that I’m not okay because it feels good………  
but I’m losing my mind because you’re not doing…me…properly”

Diana’s voice faded out towards the end but reached Akko loud and clearly.

What was Akko thinking not giving her all to Diana?

A believing heart is her magic, and yet she didn’t believe in herself.

“Diana. Sorry”

“There’s no need to apolog-ah!”

Akko focused on her finger, moving further inside Diana, which caused her sudden gasp.

“I wanted, to be real gentle, but…”

“A-Akko! Mn, Akko!!”

“ _I’m_ the one going crazy because of _you_!”

“wai-Akko, akko, ahn!!!”

Diana tightly squeezed on Akko’s fingers.

“Akko, wait, I just-mn!”

It’s odd, Akko thought. Diana excels in all languages, including the most difficult of all which is fish, but right now her gasping mouth isn’t making any sense to Akko.

“Ah-kko! N-not there!”

Akko guided her finger to a dip towards the stomach. Maybe she was finally getting closer to Diana’s Seed of Pleasure.

When she hooked her finger, Diana’s back bowed back like Shiny Arc.

“More…”

“wai-you can’t!!”

  
Diana squeezed even tighter, trying to shape herself to Akko.

“More Diana…”

“Akko wai- I can’t…!”

Refusing to let her go.

Maybe once more.

 _Again_.

Tightly.

 _Tighter_.

And that was when Akko found Diana’s Seed of Pleasure—not inside but already outside—where her thumb can just reach.

Hm.

A moment to rest for Diana, trying her hardest to catch her breath, only for it to be taken away by Akko again.

It was as if Diana were trying to suffocate Akko.

Her hips shaking uncontrollably against Akko.

Her arms desperately grasping at Akko’s back.

Her legs powerlessly trembling Akko’s hips.

Her body refusing to let go.

And it wasn’t until Akko shared a breath with Diana, and another breath, and a couple more breaths for her to finally come back down.  
  


* * *

“ **You**!

 _You_ …

##  **YOU BED YAKUZA!!!** ”

While Akko has been called many names before, ‘bed yakuza’ was a first for her and it kinda hurt.

“T-that’s really mean!”

“Reflect on _your_ actions and think who is the ‘mean’ one here!”

“Er…”

Anyone could see that Diana was mad—not that Akko intended anyone else but herself to see Diana like this.

She wouldn’t trade the view for the world, which also means that she wouldn’t trade her spot with anyone else as well because they were still sitting face-to-face with Diana cradling her.

It was a natural reaction since that amount of physical exertion would exhaust anyone out—even a Cavendish.

Although Diana was understandably mad at her, Akko couldn’t bring herself to apologize. Or worry about Diana’s “unfortunate” predicament.

“I can’t put any strength in my waist, I can’t stand up, Akko are you listening, you are unbelievable and I _cannot_ -”

As Diana continued with her lecture, Akko embraced Diana’s weight and patiently waited to be asked what she was going to do if Diana were unable to attend classes because she couldn’t walk and sitting is uncomfortable compared to lying down, and yada yada yada, so that Akko could reply,

“Diana!”

“WHAT!”

“Rely on me!”

**Author's Note:**

> こ、こんなことをしなくても、もうとっくに貴女に頼っています！


End file.
